You Were Meant For Me,And I Was Meant For You
by Cherryblossom7
Summary: Lilliana Irvington knew a guy would never take a glance at her..not her..just her best friend Elizabeth Swann...but what happens when she mets Jack Sparrow?Will it all change?Or will her self-esteem become worse than it already is?RR!CHAPTER THREE IS UP!
1. The Meeting

Okie dokie...got this idea from a dream I had..and it became this sucker.I don't know if it's good or not..since everyone has their own opinions..so please read it and review afterwards!  
  
Disclaimer:Nope!Don't own nuffin!I wish I could though!This I would own-  
  
Jack:Me?  
  
Me:You are right!!  
  
Jack:Yeah!Points for me!!!  
  
Me:That's gives me an idddeeeaaaa!  
  
Jack:oops..  
  
Me:Anyway-on with this story...  
  
A/N:By the way-if you really want to get into this story-download the mp3 or MIDI of the 'You Were Meant For Me' by Jewel-which is what inspired this story.^.^.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YOU WERE MEANT FOR ME,AND I WAS MEANT FOR YOU  
  
CHAPTER ONE--THE MEETING  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lilli!Come on-we're going to be late!"  
  
"..We're ten minutes early Elizabeth..."  
  
"Oops...we are,aren't we?Oh well-we're already almost there!"  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
Elizabeth Swann and her best friend,Lilliana Irvington were headed over to Elizabeth's fiance,Will Turner.Elizabeth had wanted Lilliana to meet Will for a looong time,and she was so excited that it was finally happening.Will also(accidently)invited his best friend to come over to his house to talk...so his best friend,Jack Sparrow(the 'infamous' pirate that we ALL know about!..and very sexy as matter of fact..sorry-couldn't help myself!)had to meet this woman.Was he excited?Not really...  
  
"Oy-Will!When will they be gettin' here?"  
  
"Soon,Jack..Soon."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
There was a sudden knock on the door.  
  
"That's probably them now!"Will got up and raced to the door while Jack(being drunk and insane as he is)mumbling nonsense under his breath.  
  
Will opened the door and there stood Elizabeth and Lilliana.  
  
"Aw-Elizabeth.You finally came!!"He kissed her hand."And this must be Lilliana?"  
  
"Yes,it is Will."  
  
Will bowed and kissed Lilliana's hand."Nice to meet you Lilliana."  
  
She bowed also."Nice to meet you too,Will.I've heard so much about you.And please call me Lili."  
  
Will nodded and opened his mouth too say something when Jack cut in.  
  
"This is a lovely moment and all but..what bout meh?"  
  
Lilliana looked at Jack and noticed right off the bat how handsome he was.She smiled to herself.  
  
Will rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.  
  
"Lili-this is Jack Sparrow."  
  
Jack smiled a broad grin as he made his way to her.Her eyes grew wide and she gasped.Jack took her hand and brushed his lips against it.  
  
"Jack Sparrow?Isn't he a pirate?"  
  
"Aye-I am."  
  
She gulped and curtsied hesitantly."N-Nice to meet you Mr.Sparrow."  
  
He smiled broadly again.It showed his gold and white teeth.  
  
"Please,love,call me Jack."  
  
"Um..Nice to meet you Jack..."  
  
Elizabeth looked at her friend and smirked.  
  
Will coughed and cleared his throat to break the akward silence.  
  
"..Well..now that our introductions are over,let's sit and chat!"  
  
"Yes-lets!"Elizabeth agreed,seating herself next to Will.  
  
"I'll drink to that!"Jack swayed to a couch across from the couple.  
  
"..Jack-that didn't make sense."Elizabeth said.  
  
"Aye..but it made sense to me..and thas all that matters!"  
  
Lilliana bit her lip,trying to hold back her giggles,as she took the seat next to Jack.He put his arm around her,and she felt her heart go unusually fast.  
  
"So...how have you been,Jack?"Elizabeth asked,starting up a conversation.  
  
"Fine,thank ye.I've sailed to and fro some places.Stolen a couple ships....been to Tortuga once or twice.."He winked.Will laughed,and Elizabeth smiled.Lilliana just looked at them with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Sorry love-you have no idea what we're talkin' 'bout,do yeh?"  
  
"No..but,please-by all means-carry on...I'll try to understand the best I can."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Yer funny."  
  
"..Thank you..."  
  
There was another weird silence(well-if you don't count Jack's humming,Lilliana's supressed giggles,and Will & Elizabeth's whispers).Jack looked at Will and Elizabeth and smiled.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing,milady."  
  
"Please call me Lili.."  
  
"Okay,milady."  
  
"You're doing that to get on my nerves aren't you?"He smiled a very charming smile,and Lilliana couldn't help but blush.  
  
"Yes...milady..."He said softly.  
  
They gazed at each other,neither of them blinking.They reliezed what they were doing,blushed,and turn their heads toward Will and Elizabeth...which is an action they soon regreted.  
  
Will and Elizabeth were having a make-out session on the couch.Lilliana and Jack looked at them in horror.  
  
"Um.."  
  
"Yeaaah..."  
  
"Maybe we should leave these two alone.."  
  
"..How do we do that.."Lilliana asked as she looked at them in disgust...but then..she envyed Elizabeth..why did Elizabeth have to be so pretty and get all of the guys.She was lucky if she even got a glance from someone of the male species.With her really pale complexion,blue eyes,and dark DARK brown(almost black)wavy hair..she could never match up to someone as pretty as Elizabeth.  
  
Jack looked at her and noticed how pretty she was..and how quiet she was.Even Elizabeth was more loud than this when he met her.  
  
"What are you staring at?"  
  
"Oh..nothing..just admiring how pretty ye are."  
  
"I'm not pretty.."  
  
"Oh..but you are."  
  
"Stop lying to me..I have a low enough self-esteem as it is.."  
  
He laughed a rich,deep laugh.  
  
"Milady-I mean Love-I mean..Lilli..I'm about to take you out."  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"Like a night on the town?"  
  
"Aye..but not just ANY night on the town..but a night on the town you've never had before!"  
  
She laughed at what he said.It didn't make sense..but she got it.  
  
He stood up and held out his hand.  
  
Lilliana bit her lip.She looked from Jack then to Jack's hand then to Will and Elizabeth then back to Jack then back to Jack's hand then back to Will and Elizabeth then back to Jack then,again,to Jack's hand then to Will and Elizabeth then back to Jack..  
  
"Well..alright..."  
  
She FINALLY took his hand.They linked their arms together,and walked out the door,out of Will's house,and out into the streets  
  
Will and Elizabeth stopped kissing when they heard the door shut.  
  
"Do you think it will work?"  
  
"Sure..I mean...you can tell she likes him.."  
  
"You can?How?"  
  
"..I've known Lilli for a LONG time...and I know when she likes someone!"  
  
"I wish I could say the same for Jack.."  
  
"Yeah well..let's hope for the best!"  
  
"Yes..let's...but in the meantime.."  
  
Will eyed Elizabeth.She looked at him,scoffed,and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Nice try,pal."  
  
Will grinned.Elizabeth smiled.She put her arms around him.  
  
"I love you Will.."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
And..somehow they fell asleep in the uncomfortable position they were in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
So..what'cha think?Well..you probably guessed Lilliana is based after me..and I'm writing a Jack/You story-since those are getting so popular.Yep Yep.Well..review..I'm working on the second chapter already and if you want this to continue you have to review.Oh..and if you could give me ideas on later chapters that would be great also.REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!!! 


	2. On The Way

Ok!Here's the second chapter!You guys deserve it!Thanks for all the reviews!!  
  
Lady Fae-I'm sorry bout any puncuation,capilization,ect.Ye see-I'm not even in high school yet so I suck at writing-but I love it!Thanks for reviewing!  
  
psyco maniac-Thank you for reviewing!I hope you like later chapters!!By the way....I'm lovin' the name.  
  
Pirates Life 4 Me-Yes..you forgot Captain there for a second.Wow..you actually think it was funny?Thank you SO Much!Thanks for reviewing!You better enjoy later chapters,savvy?  
  
Rae:Wow...it's nice to know someone is enthusiastic about this story!I'll update a.s.a.p everytime an idea for a chappie comes to mind!Thank ye for reviewing!  
  
Elf-Vulcan-I'm glad your enjoying it!I hope you enjoy all the other chapters I write.Thank you so much for reviewing this story!  
  
Padfoots-Pirate-Thank you!Who DOESN'T like anything with Jack in it?..ok...SOME people don't like anything with Jack..just Will-but Who cares?!I hope you like this chapter and the others!Thanks for reviewing AND the pie!Points for you for giving me pie!  
  
Aelimir-Awww..thank you!And it's ok..I pretty much have the 3rd chapter covered...so just give meh ideas for 4th and up whenever you think of any..you can even IM them to me or e-mail them to me!Thanks for reviewing!  
  
NiamhOFeir704-Thanks!And who isn't obsessed with Jack?He's the sexiest pirate by-far! And to everyone else I forgot--THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!This story would be nothing without my reviewers!!  
  
And since Lilliana's nickname is Lilli-she's now Lilli in this chapter and all the other chapters coming.  
  
Disclaimer:Nope...  
  
Let's go on with the chapter,eh?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER TWO-ON THE WAY  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lilli and Jack had been walking for about 5 minutes...in complete silence.Lilli was starting to develop a small crush on him..which confused her.  
  
'Why do I like him,'She thought.'He's a pirate.I'm a proper woman..and-plus- I BARELY know him!'  
  
She looked at him and he looked back at her.He grinned.  
  
"Yer quite the silent type..aren't ye?"  
  
"I'm sorry..it's just-"  
  
"Nah....don't be sorry,love.I understand."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Aye!Don't wanna be seen makin' conversation with a pirate,eh?"She gasped.  
  
"No!That's not it at all!It's just..I met you just a couple of minutes ago..a-and there's not much to talk about..."  
  
"Oh..ok...well...you'll have plenty to talk about in a few minutes."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"You'll see love,you'll see..."He grinned again.She started to feel her legs turn into jelly.  
  
'He SO cute..'she started thinking."And nice.Lilliana Sparrow.Mrs.Lilliana Sparrow.AH!WHAT AM I DOING?!'  
  
"Something wrong love?  
  
"No!"She said quickly.  
  
He eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"I mean..no Jack..not at all."  
  
He quirked an eyebrow and cleared his throat.  
  
"Are ye sure?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Alrightieh...."  
  
"....."  
  
"So..what's it ike being a princess?"  
  
Lilli was taken aback by this.  
  
"I'm..I'm NOT a princess."  
  
"Well..ye sure fooled meh.Ye dress like one..and ye sure are actin' like one."  
  
"Well..I'm sorry...but I'm not a princess."  
  
"Ok..then explain why your perfect and quiet.."  
  
"Ha!You don't know me at ALL,Mr.Jack Sparrow!"  
  
"CAPTAIN!Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Oh..so your a captain?"  
  
"Aye!"  
  
"What ship?"  
  
"The Black Pearl."  
  
Lilli stopped dead in her tracks.Her ears started to thump and 'The Black Pearl' rang through her ears.Where did that sound so famaliar?  
  
'Wait a second...The Black Pearl,'She thought.'That's the ship that killed hundreds of people and was immortal!....He..he's the CAPTAIN?!'  
  
He looked back at her.  
  
"Wus the matter,love?"  
  
"The B-Black ..P..P..Pearl?!"She sputtered.  
  
He look at her and noticed from the look on her face she still thought The Black Pearl was the ship that hundreds of people and was immortal.  
  
"Love..don't worry-it's not bad anymore!It's not the ship you've heard of!It doesn't kill hundreds of people and it isn't immortal!I just use it to get around from here to there!"He said quickly.  
  
She looked at him and quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"So...the new Black Pearl,runned by you,isn't the old one-which killed hundreds of people and was immortal?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Are you telling me the truth?"  
  
"O' course love!Why would you not trust me!"  
  
He gave her a cheeky grin.She eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"I don't believe you."She said slowly.  
  
"Well..for once I'm actually tellin' the truth!"  
  
She scowled.  
  
"Listen...I really sorry for frightening ye.Please forgive meh!"  
  
Her face started to soften.He was pretty polite...for a pirate(A/N:Say THAT 20 times fast!)  
  
"Apology accepted."  
  
He grinned.Now...ye ready for the night of yer life?"  
  
She looked at him like he was insane.  
  
'Night?'She thought.'The sun is still...oh..'  
  
She reliezed that the sun had gone down about 10 minutes ago...and she didn't notice at all.  
  
"Love?Are ye still concious?"  
  
"Um..yes..I'm ready.."  
  
He was now grinning from ear to ear.He grabbed her hand and led her into an alley.He knocked on an old wooden door waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay in the back.  
  
A bulky bouncer dude answered.Lilli's eyes got wide at the site of him.He was over 6 ft tall and he looked like those muscle guys that you see on cartoons nowadays.He had tattoo's ALL over his body..his arms,his chest,even his head!She hid behind Jack.  
  
"Eh?Jack!You came!"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
The two laughed.Lilli just gawked.  
  
"Who's this?Your bonnie lass?"The man smirked.  
  
Lilli gasped.How could this man think such a thing!Bloody pirates...  
  
Jack just laughed and put his arm around her waist.Lilli was now glad it was dark,because she was glowing crimison.  
  
"Aye..she is!"  
  
Lilli's jaw dropped in shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WOO-HOO!YOUR VERY FIRST CLIFFHANGER!Don't worry..I plan on writin' the third chapter soon..so you won't be waitin' long!AND IF YEH REVIEW-I'LL GET IT UP EVEN QUICKER!!REVIEWS ARE LIKE GAS AND I'M A CAR!  
  
Readers:......  
  
Me:Okay....wrong metaphor....  
  
Readers:......  
  
Me:JUST REVIEW!!! 


	3. Lilli's Night Of Her Life

Okay!Here we gooooo!You guys deserve this chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own anything.  
  
Ready for another chapter?of COURSE ya are!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER THREE-LILLI'S NIGHT OF HER LIFE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aye,She is."  
  
Lilli's jaw dropped in shock.  
  
Jack and the man at the door laughed.  
  
"She's a beauty."  
  
"Aye!I think so too!"He grinned at her and winked.  
  
She just blushed and looked at him dumbly.  
  
"Well,come on in Jack."  
  
Jack and Lilli walked in the door.It seemed as though it was a club.The people dancing were drunker than jack at times and dancing vulgarly(compared to how people danced in the 1700's).A very large man walked over to them."  
  
"Hey Jack!"  
  
"'Ello George!"  
  
"How is Yeh?Who's this?"  
  
"I'm fine and this is...erm...um.."  
  
He looked around.  
  
"This is..um.."  
  
He looked at her,she looked back at him.  
  
"Erm..Racheal!"  
  
"Racheal?!"  
  
"Aye-Racheal..yer name is Racheal."  
  
"I knew that!"She slapped him.He quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
George was looking at Jack and 'Racheal' argue when he gave up trying to make conversation and walked off.As soon as he was out of earshot,the two stopped bickering.  
  
"Ohmigosh..Jack..I'm SO sorry..I don't know what came over me!"  
  
"It's alright,love.I've had worse...and they hurt more because they were intended to hurt."  
  
She giggled.  
  
"Okay..Lilli,Love,Lilliana,Darling!Your not Lilliana Irvington anymore...your Racheal McIrvin."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't want anyone to know I brought someone as proper as you...into..."He waved his arms around his tradmark way."a un-proper place as this!"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Okay."  
  
*silence*  
  
"Ugh!This is boring!Let's dance!"  
  
"Uh...ok..."  
  
"Let's have some fun!"  
  
He quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Keep it PG love!"  
  
"And keep your thoughts out of the gutter Jack!"  
  
"Hehe...you already know me TOO well."  
  
She rolled her eyes and pulled him out onto the dance floor as soon as a extremely fast up-beat song started.He started to dance...well...at least...try.He was gaining some stares from near-by dancers.Lilli stopped him before he caused anymore embarrassment.  
  
"JACK!STOP!"  
  
"....Sorry love...I dance better when I've had some rum."  
  
"It's ok...and...you wanna get a drink?"  
  
"How could I say NO!"  
  
She laughed at they walked over to the bar.Jack ordered a HUUUUGE bottle of rum.She stared at him as she chugged it down.He noticed her gawking and stopped.  
  
"Ye want some?"  
  
"I don't drink..."  
  
"Aw...party pooper!"  
  
Then he gave her...the look...yes...the puppy-dog pout!How could she NOT RESIST!!!  
  
(A/N:I can imagine Jack and the puppy-dog pout!)  
  
She sighed as she gave in.  
  
"Fine...just one sip though!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
He handed her the bottle,and she took a sip...and actually took a liking to this stuff.Then she took another sip....and another.....and another...  
  
------a few minutes later------  
  
Lilli laughed as she slammed the bottle on the table.She had drank the whole thing....every last drop....and wasn't even THAT drunk.  
  
"*hic*Haha!I TOLD you I'm not a *hic* party pooper!*hic*!"  
  
Yeah..right...she was REALLY drunk.Jack laughed.  
  
"Haha!Yea!You're not!"  
  
"Let's go dance Jack!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
They got out on the dance floor...and as soon as they started dancing...the song changed into a slow song.Jack grinned broadly and pulled her close.She blushed and they started dancing.  
  
"Your not that bad of a dancer,Jack."  
  
"Thank ye,love.Your not so bad yourself.....since your not sober an' all."  
  
"Haha..."  
  
"I'm TELLIN' the TRUTH!"  
  
"*hic*Ok...ok...no need to get all...mad.....and angry....and...stuff....*hic*"  
  
Jack laughed.He liked Lilli when she was drunk.She was more fun...she laughed more...and she wasn't so uptight.....not that he KNEW her as uptight or anything..she just seemed more laid-back...that's all.  
  
Lilli pulled him closer.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yes?,love?"  
  
"Thank you for taking me out tonight..."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Yer wel-"  
  
He was cut off by her lips being laid on his.  
  
He kissed her back...and it wasn't like a kiss he ever had...there was something special in this kiss.  
  
She broke away from the kiss with a smile on her face and whispered something into his ear.He grinned,took her hand,and they walked out onto the street together in the moonlight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
See...no cliffhanger this time!Review and I'll type the fourth chapter faster than usual!!!YEAH!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! 


End file.
